Never Deny Her
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Jasper hunts with Alice in the meadow. Something unusual happens to Alice. I am horrible at summaries, but it is very good. Jasper's POV
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight_ is the property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not take any credit for her characters, or any of her works. Enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Alice and Jasper

Please review after you finish reading.

**Never Deny Her**

Her eyes gleamed with for longing as she wiped the excess blood from her mouth. I watched as she swallowed, overhearing the dry clicking of her throat. That's when I knew she had not sated her hunger.

I watched with nerves on end as her body shifted to face my own. Usually, a deer was enough for her, but not today. No, when she hunted today she was almost savage in her actions, and she seemed to relish in her kill instead of feeling a pang of sympathy for the dying creature.

Her eyes were primal, and bore into my own. I didn't dare move, I could sense her blood lust, and it was powerful. Out of intimidation, I blinked. It was only for half a second, but it was a mistake. Within that fraction of time, Alice had moved and was now standing before me. I couldn't even fully comprehend it until I felt small hands pressing roughly into my chest. Alice, my Alice, managed to catch me off guard.

I was slammed back against a nearby tree, and I attempted to move but Alice's own body now pressed firmly against my own. I felt her small fingers wrap firmly around my wrists before her arms pushed them back, pinning them in place. This wasn't an act of intimacy like so many times before. No, she was lost in the frenzy of blood and hunger.

I parted my lips to question her, but before I uttered a syllable, she stood upon her tip toes and lunged forward. My eyes widened as a gasp burst from my lips. I felt her cool lips against my skin, causing me to shutter. I almost smiled at this until I heard the sound of her lips parting. I clenched my jaw as I felt her teeth bare down, breaking my hardened skin.

Her venom was a mixture of pleasure and pain, setting my veins on fire. Much to my own relief, she removed her teeth from the puncture and began to suck upon the wound, drawing up blood and the venom that she had previously injected me with. After a few moments, the pain passed, my blood was now cleared of any toxins.

My eyes fell shut as I gave to her, begrudgingly, and willingly at the same time. I could never deny her, even if her actions forced my mind to think of unpleasant memories.

"Alice…" I whispered. It had been a few moments now since she had began. Uttering her name only seemed to heighten her hunger, which caused her to draw me closer.

I thought she would have stopped by now, but I was wrong. Alice continued to consume mouthfuls of my blood, and I could feel my own strength being drained away.

"Ali.." I breathed. If I really wanted to, I could have escaped her hold. I didn't wish to risk harming her though. Even after I called out to her again, she showed no signs of relenting.

"Alice…" I tried again, "My Alice, come back to me." I could sense a hint of hesitation as I established an emotional connection with her, but her blood lust was simply overwhelming. If she took anymore from me, I could fall into my own frenzy of hunger. She had to be stopped.

I focused on her, encouraging the emotions of tranquility, satisfaction, and peace. A sigh of relief escaped me as she detached herself from my neck, her lost eyes looking into mine.

I couldn't help but smile at her, I helped her when she needed me.

When realization hit her, her eyes went wide with shock, and an expression of disgust crossed her own face.

"Alice, it's ok." I tried to soothe her with my voice, but it wasn't enough. I was then hailed with her emotions all at once. Shame, guilt, anger, fear, and self pity; things that my Alice should never feel.

I felt my own smile melt away as I watched her break eye contact with me. She stared at the ground, her hair obstructing my view. I approached her slowly and silently, as if she were a wild animal. Just as my arms gently closed around her, she began to apologize again and again.

"You're ok love, I promise that I didn't mind…"

I pulled her close to me, holding her gingerly in fear that she might break. As her anxiety and misery melted away, I pulled her closer to me, heightening her urge to relax.

"Please forgive me Jasper," she begged with broken words.

I kissed the top of her head then gently nuzzled it with my nose. "There's nothing to forgive Alice."

We stood there in silence for a few moments, my mind pondering the situation. I never really was one for filling the void with idle chatter.

"Why were you so hungry?" I had to know if she was worsening, or if it was merely an act of negligence.

I watched her shift in my arms so that her back pressed against my chest. I could feel the embarrassment coursing through her.

"I thought I was gaining more control," she then hesitated. "I was foolish, I thought I go for longer without feeding. The last time I said that I went hunting was a lie, I just wandered about the meadow for a while. I didn't want anyone to judge what I was trying to do. When I started feeding on that deer, I felt myself give into my instincts completely. I usually remain somewhat attached to my humane side."

My right hand reached up and gently combed through her hair a few times as I thought of the right way to frame my next question.

"Are you….satisfied now?"

I watched as she touched her cheek, an old human habit that indicated her bashfulness to my question. I felt myself become a bit bolder now as I continued.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She placed her fingers over her lips, hiding the budding smile.

"Yes," she uttered meekly.

Her well being was all that mattered to me, and today I contributed to it. I now had a grin from ear to ear as I reflected over her words.

"I'm glad then, because I would do anything to help you without hesitation. " I responded.

She stood in silence for a few minutes before apologizing to me. "I'm sorry for biting. I did realize it was you, but I just couldn't stop."

I nodded to her, I understood completely, and I accepted her whole heartedly.

"I should have gone with you last time, you wouldn't have slipped. It's alright to feed Alice, your body needs it. You were essentially starving yourself and that is not healthy. Feeding is though, so please don't deny your hunger. You're already tempting fate by feeding on animals alone."

She shook her head and sighed, "Always so eager to accept the blame for my…" I didn't let her finish. Instead, I twirled her around and silenced her with fleeting kiss. She should never feel sadness or regret, it was far too unnatural for her.

"Please stop Alice, you would give to me, just as I gave to you. So please stop. I hate it when you're unhappy or bothered in any way."

I watched as she surrendered her argument by nodding in agreement. I could feel her letting go of the negative emotions that plagued her, leaving, me with the cheery and whimsical woman that I loved.

She stood upon her tip toes and leaned towards me. I leaned in as well to capture her lips, but I found them unmatched. Instead, I felt cool lips against my now healing bite. The bleeding had already stopped, and the red liquid had dried long ago.

I usually regarded all of my scars with extreme prejudice, but this wound would be adored and smiled upon favorably. My Alice gave it to me, unlike the rest that were inflicted by ravenous bastards.

Her lips connected with the healing skin once more, and my eyes fell shut. Any memories of the pain that she had temporarily inflicted were abandoned long ago. I felt her cool wet tongue lick against my stained skin, returning it back to its natural ivory hue.

"I'll gladly let you kiss it to make it better," I chuckled.

As she licked me once again, I quirked a brow and inquired, "Are you feeling better?"

A silly question, I already knew. Her emotions were a muddle of happiness, security, and lust.

"Can we go home?" was her response.

I scooped her into my arms and darted back to the house.

I would never deny her.


End file.
